printemps
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Tifa pense... devant le paysage printanier TifaXGenesis. suite de hiver


Mes pieds effleurent l'herbe tendre, si verte, perlé de rosé matinale. A l'horizon, un soleil jaune orangé se lève et jeter sur le bleu nuit limpide de tendre liane rouge et rose. C'est le printemps, et les pluies de la vieille laisse la place à un soleil coloré, radieux qui entame son ascension triomphante journalière.

Il réchauffe les débris de l'hiver et permet une renaissance du vivant. Mais la chaleur n'est pas encore au rendez-vous, et sur ma nuisette noire satiné j'ai glissé son manteau rouge, encore et toujours avec moi. La nature se réveille, et dans le petit jour j'entends déjà le gazouillis prétentieux des oiseaux, qui siffle et chante des louanges du soleil, se roi lumineux qui régit toute leurs vies. Un délicat souffle frais m'attint, gonflants doucement le cuir cramoisi, et décoiffant mes cheveux déjà bien emmêler par un sommeil troublé par la pleine lune.

Celle-ci, descendant paresseusement du haut du ciel, fuyant son amant et souverain le soleil, suivait sa sœur si protectrice la nuit. Les premières fleurs de l'année, si belles et fraiches, perçaient le tapis touffus d'herbe de taches irrégulière et indécemment coloré. Mais la sérénité de l'instant fut percée par un cri suraigu.

Retournant vers le bâtiment, je courus vers la chambre des enfants, persuader que Denzel avait encore fait peur à Marlène en lui contant une histoire de fantôme, les cris aigus continuèrent, et ma surprise fut grande quand je vis que a source n'était pas Marlène comme le crus tout d'abord, mais Denzel, qui se débâter dans les bras protecteur de Cloud.

Denzel semblait faire un caprice, et Cloud avait tout le mal du monde à le retenir, tandis que Marlène regardait le jeune homme d'un air un peu désabuser, comme si la réaction était prévue.

« C'est faux, c'est faux, tu mens » beugla le jeune garçon, sans pour autant avoir choisi un destinataire a son accusation.

« Qui mens ? A propos de quoi ? » Glissai-je en m'approchant, tout en évitant les coups de pieds rageur et incontrôlé. Denzel, d'un coup, se calma, respira, calma un sanglot, et essuya ces larmes. Il savait à quel point sa version des faits serrait importante, tout comme je demanderai à Cloud et à Marlène, de m'expliquer calmement.

« Marlène, haleta-t-il, a dit que tu aimais un autre que Cloud.» Je tournis la tête vers l'intéressai, qui lançais d'un ton placide « oui, je l'ai dit, car c'est la vérité.»

Cette phrase fut suivis d'une autre explosion acoustique du petit monstre, qui hurler contre sa presque sœur.

L'atmosphère douce de l'extérieur me manque soudainement, et je ne pus réfréner l'envie de respiré l'odeur du cuir rouge que portais toujours.

Cloud me regarda faire, cherchant surement le meilleur d'annonce au têtard, comme il l'appelait, que Marlène avais dit vrai.

Mais comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, alors qu'il nous considérait comme un couple, comme ces parents, pour lui, cela reviendrais à divorcer. Un divorce à l'amiable, sans qu'il n'y est jamais eu de mariage.

Marlène sortie de son lit et partie vers la cuisine de la bâtisse que je louais pendant ces vacances. Au loin, je l'entendis sortir deux tasses et deux bols, pour les poser sur la table en bois.

Une fois calme, Denzel me regarda et remarqua les plis soucieux sur mon front et mes lèvres, ainsi que l'indécision que l'on devait pourvoir lire dans mes yeux, que faire ? Tout le dire ou mentir ?

Plonger dans mes penser, je ne vis pas les mains du garçon s'approcher du col du manteau, il tira dessus, comme si il s'attendait à voir le tissu se désagréger, remplacer par le vieux manteau de Cloud, mas rien de tel ne se produisis, le manteau était là, tel une preuve irréfutable.

Un courant d'aire frais entra dans la pièce, Marlène avais ouvert la fenêtre, et c'était poster dans l'encadrement, une jambe de chaque coté, un bloc sur son bras gauche, le droit griffonnée quelque chose avec un crayon gris, elle avait toujours un talent un peu particulier pour le dessin.

Denzel bouda un peu mais oublia vite l'incident. Qu'en a Marlène, elle s'était atteler à faire le portait de Genesis, elle dessinait avec un petit sourire, et parfois Denzel regardais.

Je découvris que mon tiroir à souvenir consacrer à Genesis avait été pillé, par un petit agarçonnais, sur le demande expresse de la dessinatrice en herbe.

Le printemps mettait le monde de bonne humeur, le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu limpide, comme les yeux de Genesis, ceux de Cloud et ceux de Denzel.

Ne plus à avoir à craindre que Denzel ne se pose des questions fus comme une libération.

Parler du « beau prince charmant roux, soldat 1ère classe de surcroit » à Denzel me fis du bien.

J'aime parler de lui.


End file.
